Let's Do This Our Way
by Riniele
Summary: In which Finn is trying out baby names and Quinn gets steadily more frustrated with him. Oneshot. Future!Fuinn. Warning: Material of an extensive fluffy nature.


_**Summary: In which Finn tries out baby names and Quinn gets steadily more frustrated with him. Warning: Excess fluff.**_

**More head!canon's of mine for Future!married!Fuinn. What can I say, it's my happy place :D.**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters, I do however borrow them occasionally and make them bend to my will for my own amusement and... hopefully... yours =).****

* * *

><p>Quinn stared hard at the television, trying her very best to concentrate on what was going on, on the screen. This wasn't proving to be a particularly easy task, since it had been Finn's turn to choose what they watched that evening, and he seemed determined to torture her.<p>

They had realised early on in their co-habitation that a system needed working out for usage of the television in the evenings; when they were both sat in their living room. It had been a Tuesday afternoon and they had just toppled backwards off the couch, wrestling for the remote; and so they had determined to take turns if there was a particular thing each wanted to watch. Quinn supposed that this was her punishment for using her latest turn to force Finn into watching Love Actually. The worst part was that Finn didn't even seem remotely interested in the programme itself, however, each time her hand had inched towards the remote – in an attempt to rid herself of the ridiculous British idiot's racing around in cars she wouldn't be seen dead in or near – he had looked up, made an 'uh uh' sound and then gone back to his task.

It was this task that caused Quinn to try and make the most of the car show on the screen in front of her. She had turned up the volume as loud as she dared without risking their elderly – but apparently sharp eared – neighbours complaining again; and was desperately trying to focus her attention on the tall man and the one with the scruffy hair picking on the littlest guy in an attempt to drown out the flicking of pages coming from beside her.

"What about Clementine?"

Quinn felt her eye begin to twitch and she wrapped a hand protectively around her stomach. Finn was staring at her expectantly, but she simply continued, steadfastly, to ignore him; watching as another man – she assumed – decked out in white racing gear took off in a battered little red car.

"It's a type of sweet orange or something," Finn supplied matter-of-factly, as if she had asked "And… you know, and she'll be really sweet," He stared at her for another few moments before, correctly, taking her silence as an answer in the negative and beginning to flip through his book again.

"Coral then," He piped up a few seconds later, "Like the coral reefs that they have in Australia, the ones you can go swimming around," he mimed something that might have been scuba-diving, but Quinn could only see it out of the corner of her eye. She had now taken to staring resolutely at a small smudge mark on the wall beside the television. She was silently cursing her mother for all her 'help' the day before, it was entirely her fault, if she hadn't brought around that stupid book Quinn might have been able to put off this discussion for at least another six months; as it was, she'd probably wind up spending those six months _having_ this discussion. Was it actually a discussion if one person refused to participate?

"Hey Quinn look, Drizzle is actually in here!" Finn shouted excitedly, snapping her out of her thoughts momentarily. He looked around at her with wide eyes and a slight 'I told you so' expression on his face; holding the book up, and pointing at the word Drizzle in bold print on the page. Quinn closed her eyes and willed herself not to rise to it, if she just stayed silent maybe he would get the idea that she didn't want to talk about it yet and give up. She figured he'd get bored and taper off when he got to around the E's; just as long as she didn't give any indication that she wanted to be involved in the conversation.

"Dominique?"

Just stay quiet, just stare at the wall; don't listen to him.

"What about Dakota, like the state? Or, hey, what about Delilah, like the Plain White T's song," He started humming the song to himself, and Quinn very nearly retorted that he had always said he didn't even like that band, why on earth would he want to take inspiration from one of their songs. "Wasn't Delilah in the Bible or something? Like with that Samuel guy?"

"Samson!" She snapped, finally looking right at him, "It was Samson and Delilah!" then she stopped and sighed loudly as she realised what she'd done; Finn's eyes took on a kind of triumphant sparkle.

"And _no_ Finn, we are not naming our daughter Delilah" In for a cent, in for a dollar she thought to herself, since she'd already broken her vow of silence, she might as well get everything out in one go. "Nor are we naming her Dominique, or Coral or Ambrosia - I mean, why was that even _in there_ – and I swear to God above Finn, if I hear the word Drizzle come out of your mouth once more, in any other context than 'It's drizzling outside, maybe you should take an umbrella' I may scream – and all this is if we're even _having_ a girl, those tests at this stage aren't that accurate you know!" she gasped slightly, having spoken fast and without any breaks. Finn was looking at her, his eyebrows raised, and his lips curled into the smallest of smiles - as if she was mildly amusing - and it only fuelled her annoyance.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let my mother come around when you were off work, the two of you are bad enough fussing on your own, but when you get to together!" Quinn lowered her head into her hands despairingly, "And then she brought out a baby name book, and I just knew this was going to happen! You realise that I'm only two months pregnant don't you? I mean, we have plenty of time to discuss this stuff, and plan, and paint the nursery and if I catch you with one of those magazines looking at baby clothes one more time, I'm burning them… we can buy new ones in a few months!" She shook her head slightly, her hair falling around her face, and sighed loudly.

"So," Finn ventured after a few moments of silence, he spoke slowly, cautiously, as if Quinn might just explode again at any second. Honestly, she couldn't say for sure that she wouldn't. Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones talking, or maybe it was the fact that her boss had been on her case again earlier about how much time off this baby was going to "cost her", or maybe Finn was just that irritating; probably it was a horrible amalgamation of all of that. "That's a no to Delilah then," Finn said, still in the same careful tone. Quinn frowned, and eyed him through a gap in her hands, as he sighed and settled back into the couch.

"And I guess it's not worth mentioning that I had this idea, that we could pull a Twilight and name her like, Judarol, after both our moms,"

He threw his hands immediately up in the air, in the universal sign of surrender, when Quinn's head snapped up, turned towards him, and she opened her mouth to deal out another verbal assault.

"Woh there scary girl," He said, laughing lightly, before she could get a word out, "I was just kidding that time,"

Quinn closed her mouth and let out a huff. A few more seconds passed in silence and then quite suddenly, out of nowhere – once again, she blamed the hormones – she started to laugh; burying her head back in her hands. Finn watched her, smiling to himself.

"I still can't believe you even read those books," She said through her giggles, glancing up at him again. He grinned widely at her, reaching an arm around her back and pulling her towards him; she was still shaking slightly with laughter.

"I promised Puck I'd suffer alongside him; since he lost that bet with Rachel,"

"I think Renesme might be the worst baby name ever," Quinn said, finally calming down and nestling into her husband's arms.

"Worse than Ambrosia?" He ventured, making her laugh again.

"You know what… I think it's a tie," She replied, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. She took a deep breath, moving her hand to take hold of the one he had now curled around her waist. "I'm sorry I snapped," she said quietly.

Finn smiled softly down at her, leaning his head slightly to kiss her hair. "Sorry I bugged you about names,"

She shifted slightly, so that she could look up at his face more easily. "I know it might seem like I'm not into this… but I am, I really am. It's just that, after… after last time…" She trailed off, suddenly feeling tears prick in her eyes. Somehow this time she didn't think she could blame hormones. Finn simply kissed her again, on her forehead murmuring "Yeah, I know." He always knew, always understood, somedays she had to remind herself that she wasn't the only one who lost a daughter all those years ago.

She turned away again, and blinked the tears away, not wanting him to see her like this. "I just want to do this right this time," She said when she was more confident in her ability to speak, without her voice cracking with emotion, "Everything was so messed up then, I didn't even get to enjoy it. I want to do it right, I want to do it slowly, I want to do it _our_ way, not some stupid baby name book's way, or a catalogue's way… or my mother's way!" she added as an afterthought, hearing Finn let out a small laugh. "What I'm saying is, we don't have to do everything at any kind of pace, let's just let things happen for a while… If we stumble across the perfect colour for the nursery wall, or the cutest little outfits, or the perfect name, in the next four to five months, then great, if we don't we'll still have time. No rushing, okay?"

Finn stared at her for several moments, a soft expression on his face, and Quinn blushed suddenly. She had seen that expression once before, just before they had finally gotten back together for good. It was as if he were seeing her for the very first time all over again.

"What?" She questioned, glancing away, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Nothing," Finn replied, shifting to rest his head on top of hers, "I just love you is all,"

She let the smile take over her face, squeezing his hand slightly.

"Yes well, I should hope so too," she said, "With all I put up with,"

They sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sound coming from the television; which had moved onto a new episode of the same programme, not that Quinn would have been able to tell the difference if it hadn't been playing the opening credits when she first glanced over.

"I love you too," She said suddenly, looking round at him again. His eyes flicked up from where they had been focused on her stomach to meet her gaze. He didn't say anything, merely reached for the television remote and switched the programme off, got to his feet and offered her his hands; never taking his eyes off her. She took his hands in her own, and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"Our way right?" He said, still staring into her eyes, as if they held the answer to all the troubles of the world. She nodded lightly, stroking her thumbs over his hands.  
>"Our way," She agreed.<p>

He nodded himself, then leant down to press a soft kiss to her lips; and letting go of one of her hands started to pull her out into the hallway, shutting the light off behind them.

"Well, then I think we're going to need a good nights sleep," Finn announced, dragging her towards the staircase, "Because _our way_ is probably going to be quite the roller-coaster,"

Quinn grinned to herself as they walked upstairs, still hand in hand. He was right, after all, if they could end up tackling each other over a television remote, the next few months were probably going to be quite eventful.

* * *

><p>They both settled into their bed, and Finn reached up to turn the lights off before shifting to lie beside her; drawing her to him so that her back pressed against his chest. Quinn sighed contentedly, reaching around to pull his arm across her waist. Finn pressed another kiss to her hair and rested his head beside hers, his mouth inches from her ear, his warm breath brushing the hairs on her neck. Quinn closed her eyes and drank in the perfect moment, feeling sleep beginning to wrap around her.<p>

"And you're absolutely sure about Judarol?" Finn whispered, dragging her sharply back to full consciousness.

"Goodnight Finn!"


End file.
